Canine Persuasion
by Morganna03
Summary: Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV
1. Kakashi no Baka!

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This plot bunny hit me last night and I couldn't let it go. Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Please don't take these seriously. Theme #21 Baka!

**Canine Persuasion: Kakashi no Baka!**

Humans were strange creatures. Take Kakashi… He was a good ninja but failed miserably when it came to social interaction. He'd been mooning over the pink haired girl for years yet kept his distance. She, of course, was oblivious.

Pakkun intently watched Kakashi as the girl walked by. His scent spiked dramatically however he only raised his hand in a half-hearted attempt at a greeting. She nodded distractedly and kept walking.

_Pathetic._

"Kakashi, you'll never get your woman that way."

Kakashi ignored him completely, shoving his nose even further into Icha Icha.

This was ridiculous. The pug shook his head in exasperation. Kakashi was truly an idiot.


	2. Puppy?

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Please don't take these seriously. Somehow Shinobi Theme #12 Tadpole turned into Puppy. I did say loosely…

**Canine Persuasion: Puppy?**

Kakashi was strolling through the park, Pakkun hot on his heels, when he jerked to an abrupt stop. The dog scented the air before peering around Kakashi's legs. It seemed that they'd stumbled on Sakura setting under a tree reading a scroll.

"Why won't you pursue her? I think I need to hear this explanation again."

"She's too young," Kakashi muttered from behind his book.

That's funny. She didn't look like a pup and hadn't for years. Pakkun huffed and ambled over to Sakura. There was one way to settle this once and for all.

"Yo."

She looked up from her scroll and smiled.

Unabashedly, he thrust his nose into her crotch and inhaled deeply.

Sakura's eyes widened, a deep blush staining her cheeks red.

Pakkun turned his head to regard Kakashi, "No she's not."

Before either girl or dog could utter another word, the Copy Ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi!" The outraged scream could be heard for miles.

Humans…


	3. Icha Icha Paradise

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Shinobi Theme #24 Icha Icha Paradise.

**Canine Persuasion: Icha Icha Paradise**

Pakkun tracked Kakashi to Training Ground Three. A loud crack echoed through the grounds just as he was pushing his way through a clump of bushes.

_That couldn't be good. _

He winced in sympathy at the sight of Sakura trying to beat the Copy Ninja to death with Icha Icha Paradise. Absentmindedly, he wondered how she had managed to pry it out of his grasp.

She noticed him as soon as he entered the clearing and stopped mid-punch. Pointing at him, she wailed, "You even perverted the dog!"

That moment of distraction cost Sakura dearly because once her attention faltered, the sharingan spun and followed the pages of the book flapping wildly in her hand. In a matter of seconds, Icha Icha was back where it belonged and she lay on the ground unconscious.

"You better take her home Kakashi. She'll never forgive you if you leave her here."

Kakashi nodded and picked her up before heading towards the rooftops of Konoha.


	4. Sake

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Shinobi Theme #17 Hopscotch turned into Scotch which then turned into Sake.

**Canine Persuasion: Sake**

As the smoke cleared, revealing Kakashi's living room, Pakkun wondered why he'd been summoned this time.

"What do you…"

His words trailed off as he finally got a good look at Kakashi. The man's hair was plastered to the side of his face, drenched in what smelled like sake. Pakkun tilted his head to the side. Was Kakashi actually turning blue?

_That was certainly different._

Pakkun eyed him speculatively. "Are you drunk?"

Shaking his head from side to side, Kakashi frantically gestured towards his throat.

"Are you hurt?"

This time he received an affirmative nod accompanied by another frenzied gesture.

"I'm not even going to ask," he grumbled. "I'll go get Sakura and _she_ can deal with you."

A doggy grin twisted his lips as he exited Kakashi's apartment. Sakura was going to be pissed.


	5. Go!

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Shinobi Theme #9 "Ready, Steady, Go!" turned into "Go!"

**Canine Persuasion: Go!**

Pakkun landed soundlessly on Sakura's balcony and peered through the glass doors. The darkness shrouding the interior and the lump on the bed meant that he could safely assume that she was asleep.

_She really was going to be pissed._

Sighing, he scratched at the door before pushing it open with his nose. The instant he entered her bedroom, a kunai whizzed through the air. He watched as it sailed over his head. Apparently, her traps weren't meant for animals of the four footed variety. Chuckling, he jumped on her bed.

Sakura jerked awake and pressed herself against the headboard, another kunai in hand. Her gaze settled on Pakkun and both dog and girl stared at each other for a long moment.

Yanked out of whatever stupor she'd fallen into, Sakura squeaked and pulled the blanket up to her chest.

Rolling his eyes, Pakkun decided to get straight to the point. "Kakashi's not drunk and he needs your help."

"Wha-"

The confusion clear in her voice, he cut her off before she could finish. They didn't have time for nonsense. "Get up. Get your medical gear and let's go."

Her eyes widened as she hurriedly got out of bed and grabbed her medical pouch as well as a few scrolls.

Seconds later, Pakkun raced down the street with Sakura, in her pajamas, following behind.


	6. Brazil Nuts

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Shinobi Theme #26 Potato Chips turned into Brazil Nuts. Hey, they're both salty snack foods. I apologize for this being so late. Every time I sat down to write RL interfered (Doorbell, phone, computer virus, very random keyboard induced wrist sprain…don't ask).

**Canine Persuasion: Brazil Nuts**

As they burst through the door, Pakkun nearly choked. The alcohol fumes permeating the apartment were almost visible.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Sakura hurried past him and toward Kakashi who was leaning on the couch, gasping for breath. She reached the edge of the coffee table and stopped, staring fixatedly at something on the floor.

Pakkun followed her gaze to a spilled bottle of sake and an overturned bowl of Brazil Nuts scattered across the carpet.

"Of all the stupid, moronic, imbecilic…" Sakura muttered while stalking forward, hands outstretched and already glowing.

For a brief instant, Pakkun was afraid that she was going to strangle the Copy Nin but much to his relief her hands settled gently on his throat. He sighed in content and sat back on his haunches. Kakashi would be okay and now it was time for the show he'd been anticipating.

Sure enough, Sakura started the festivities.

Finished healing, she stepped back and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you! What were you thinking?" Foot tapping, she waited not so patiently for an answer.

"Gai...Bet." Kakashi's horse whisper sounded loudly in the room.

In high dudgeon, her eyes narrowed as she whacked him upside the head. "Gai's idiocy does not give _you_ license to act on_ your_ idiotic impulses. Don't do it again." She huffed in exasperation and shook her head. "Eating Brazil Nuts…"

Pakkun was confused. "What do Brazil Nuts have to do with his condition?"

"He's allergic." She smacked Kakashi again. "And he knows better."

Kakashi rubbed his head, slightly chagrined. Looking up, he suddenly burst into wheezing laughter.

Sakura frowned in puzzlement.

Pointing in her general direction, Kakashi managed to gasp, "Your hair..."

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and froze as she noticed her appearance for the first time since waking. Growling, she finger combed the rat's nest sticking up every which way on top of her head. Finishing her impromptu grooming, she turned to glare at Kakashi. "Says the man covered in sake. I swear. You're worse than Naruto."

Kakashi looked truly horrified.

Sometimes Pakkun wondered if Kakashi did these things on purpose.


	7. Dreams

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Shinobi Theme #18 Dreams.

**Canine Persuasion: Dreams**

An unexpected movement jerked him out of a very pleasant dream involving a sausage stand. What the… The whole bed was shaking.

"Mmmmmmmm… Pink."

Pakkun rolled over as he heard the faint mumbling and stared at the blanket covered lump beside him. Was Kakashi actually talking in his sleep and… twitching? Yes, yes he was.

Burying his head even further under the pillow, the Copy Nin flung an arm out to the side and began kneading the bed sheets.

What was he doing? Pakkun wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"Sakura," the breathy moan escaped Kakashi's lips before he snorted and then started snoring. Loudly.

Pakkun sighed and turned in a circle several times, making a comfy nest out of the blankets. Kakashi's dreams must be very interesting indeed though only one thing was certain… The boy had it bad.


	8. Thank You

**Title:** Canine Persuasion

**Author:** Morganna3

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Pakkun tells it like it is. KakaSaku drabble series. Pakkun POV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Possible crack and just for fun. Loosely (in some cases very loosely) based on the 50 shinobi theme challenge. Shinobi Theme #45 Ribbon turned into Gift which then turned into Thank You.

**Canine Persuasion: Thank You **

Today was Kakashi's day off. He was lazing about, doing nothing more than reading his book and giggling occasionally while Pakkun quietly observed him. Thinking about the nin's predicament with his favorite kunoichi frustrated the pug beyond belief. Perhaps Kakashi just needed a push in the right direction. Kami knows it would take forever for the man himself to get around to asking her out and by that time it might be too late.

Nonchalantly, Pakkun sidled over to Kakashi and pawed at his leg, waiting for him to look down from his book before he began to speak. "You should do something nice for Sakura. Maybe take her out to dinner…"

Kakashi stared at him blankly.

"For helping you the other night," he prodded. "I hear she likes those syrup coated dumplings." Pakkun snickered mentally. He could almost see the grimace underneath Kakashi's mask. The ninja hated those things but Sakura liked them so it wouldn't hurt him to suck it up for one evening.

"Maybe." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Don't skip out on the ticket," Pakkun called after him.

Kakashi turned, his eye creasing upward in a one-eyed smile.

Pakkun narrowed his own eyes. "Kakashi…"

The crease seemed to deepen as Kakashi waved and resumed walking.

"He better not screw this up," Pakkun muttered under his breath. Only time would tell what the nin would do with the opportunity presented to him.


End file.
